An Audience of One
by Tofazz
Summary: When a life is coming to an end, it is for those left behind to tell the rest of the world how that pony's life was. How will Octavia remember the most important mare in her life?


Octavia sat at the top of the stairs, her violet eyes watching intently as her mother said goodbye to the visitors.

Every Sunday there were ponies there, and every Sunday the gray filly had to stay away from the living room so she wouldn't disturb them during their playing sessions. Octavia would sit at the top of the stairs and listen while the music flowed freely throughout the rooms of the house. And every time, her urge to join them increased.

She slowly snuck down the stairs and silently walked towards the living room while her mother was busy talking to the guests. The grey filly's hoofsteps were dampened by the blue carpet stretched out on the floor. She reached the door leading into the living room and looked back, making sure her mother hadn't seen her. Smiling in confidence that her mother wasn't aware of her presence, she pushed forth into the forbidden part of the house.

The living room of the house was different from any other living room her friends had. The floor had dark wooden board-tiles, making it look like that of a ship. The furniture resting on the walls raged high over her, the shelves in them were ladened with different awards and musical instruments along with note sheets stacked on top of each other. The walls were beige and had pictures of Octavia and her mother everywhere. Over the fireplace was one with her father. The curtains on the window were pulled aside, letting the shine from the sun princess into their house. Meanwhile, in the corner of the room that the sun barely lit, the filly saw the reason for her conquest.

Resting on its stand, the dark cello gleamed in the speckled light. Octavia grinned and began pushing one of the chairs towards it. Once it was in place she made the climb on top of it. Sitting down on the soft pillowed fabric, she adjusted the cello so it rested comfortably between her legs. She firmly grasped the neck of the instrument before picking the bow up and gently placing it on the strings.

She moved the bow over the strings, and slowly noise could be heard. The filly snarled, for it sounded nothing like what her mother produced when sitting like she did now. Octavia reasoned that she didn't put enough pressure in the strokes, for there was no way she could be sitting wrong. With a determined frown she put the bow to the string again and moved it. The sound was louder, but also more twisted. Pressing harder on the strokes, again and again she tried, frustration growing inside of her.

Lastly, she pushed so hard on the bow that an contorted sound rung through the walls. Her whole body jolted and upon her face an expression of surprise and horror dawned over. She was now sitting with the bow in hoof, broken beyond repair; the hairs it was made out of fanned out to every angle. Her panic rose even more as she heard the door in the hallway shut, quickly followed by hoofsteps increasing in intensity.

"Octavia? What are you doing?" Came from her mother's soft voice as she neared the living room.

Octavia's eyes raced over the room, looking for a suitable hiding spot. She didn't want her mother to see her with the broken bow in hoof. Not for anything. She leapt onto the floor and raced towards the one of the corners to hide behind a bookcase.

"Octavia Melody!" Came sharply from behind her.

With a resigned sigh, Octavia stopped in her tracks and turned to face her accuser. Her mother, Calliope, had bright yellow eyes and a mane of light brown. The color of her coat was the only thing Octavia had inherited from her mother, a light gray color. Her flank was emblazoned with a treble clef mark.

Calliope walked over to the cello and picked up the bow, inspecting it and slowly running her hoof between the strands of hair. Calliope sat herself down on the chair and turned to face Octavia.

She patted herself on her thighs and smiled. "Come here, Octavia." She said in a soft voice.

At first hesitant, Octavia made her way to her mother's lap with a sunken chest. She settled down and stared intently at her hoofs, not wanting to meet Calliope's stare.

"Octavia, look at me." The mare said.

Octavia's eyes wandered around the room, as if looking for a dark corner she could hide in and disappear, until her eyes finally met with her mother's. They stared back at her with a stern gaze.

"I'm not angry at you." She said as she brushed away Octavia's raven black hair.

"You're not?" Octavia asked, " But...I broke your bow. You can't play without it."

"I have others..." Calliope said as a sigh escaped her lips. "I'm not telling you to stay away from the cello for no reason. These instruments are expensive and you can hurt yourself on one of them because they are much too large for you to handle." She nuzzled Octavia softly, "But I am disappointed with you trying to hide away after you had broken some of my things. If you stand up for what you have done, good or bad, the outcome will always be better. Understand?"

Octavia nodded while the feeling of shame slowly crept over her. She shifted uncomfortably on her mother's lap before she squeaked, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to play like you do." The frustration built up from her attempt at playing almost brought her to tears. "It sounds so pretty... I'm never going to be able to do that!"

Calliope smiled warmly, "Not everything comes easy, it takes training to play an instrument. And most of all, perseverance."

She put Octavia down and made her way to the closet at the other side of the room. The filly watched as her mother rummaged through the shelves; her eyes wandered between the cello and the scene unfolding in front of her.

Not long after, Calliope let out a gleeful sound and ventured back to the cello with a new bow in her mouth. She sat down on the chair once more and placed Octavia on her lap, and lastly put the cello between their legs. They both placed their hooves on the neck of the cello.

"Now, watch carefully what I do with my hoofs, follow my lead." Calliope said and put the bow in Octavia's hoof.

As the bow moved under the careful guidance of her mother, beautiful tunes began to chime from the strings of the cello. The sound felt soft, as if warm lips were gently kissing a newborn foal. The music continued to fill the room in a tender velvet lullaby.

Octavia had heard her mother play many songs in this room, but nothing came close to the beauty she both felt and heard as the bow in her hoof moved. While she was not playing alone, it felt like this song was hers, and hers alone. Composed to bring her the wonder she always wished for. While sitting on her mother's lap, she felt like she was transported to a place where nothing but what she played could be heard; her own place of solistic beauty.

Octavia's vision slowly adjusted to the light in the room. The glares from the candles burned her eyes along with the dim colored lights from the tinted windows. She sat on a wooden bench with a hard surface, or perhaps soft; she couldn't decide. Her senses were so numbed she barely felt the reassuring hoof put around her.

In front of her she saw that flowers were spread out around the white wooden casket resting on top of a cart. Everything from roses to tulips, either in bundles or crowns, were surrounding it. At the very top rested a vase with pearl-white roses blooming in it.

_Her favorite... _Octavia's mind slowly formulated upon seeing the white petals.

A careful nudge came from her side, "It's time to hold the speech, are you sure you're okay?"

Octavia turned to see a worried expression chiseled in Vinyl's white face. The red eyes that stared at her glimmered with moisture, just like hers. And for once, the white mare had put her frizzled blue mane down and tied it in a elegant braid.

Octavia nodded, "I'll be fine," she leaned forward and kissed Vinyl on the cheek. "thank you..." She said before rising from her place.

The podium stood no more than a few hoofs away from her. Yet the distance seemed forever. The crisp velvet black tower stood in sharp contrast with the white of the church. And the sound of her own hooves hitting the rock floor sounded like an echo ringing out from an empty space.

Without realizing it, she stood at the podium, holding onto it with all her might. Her body felt numb, hesitant to react to her will to move. A week had passed since she got the message. Until now she had been busy with making the arrangements for today. And it was not until now she felt the disgusting void filling her stomach; or how the muscles in her throat contracted as she tried to speak, leaving her mouth slightly open. It was not until now that it dawned upon her how helpless she felt standing alone for the first time on a stage.

She closed her eyes and sighed before looking out over the church, she saw faces whom she barely knew, and she saw faces well known to her. Ponies from her mother's playgroup sat together, some holding hoofs, and some watching the gray mare on the podium; with moisture clear down their cheeks. In other parts of the room her friends had gathered to show their support.

Octavia tried a smile, "Thank you all for coming, my mother would have appreciated seeing so many friends gathering for her." She paused and swallowed hard. "And I am overwhelmed...

"If ponies would ask me about my mother, I don't know how I would answer. My mother... she was more than a mother. She always gave what she could, even if that meant putting something aside that she worked on; and not once did she ask for something in return. And it was always important for her that those around her were happy.

"And it pains me deeply to say that she _was_ a strong mare. And a good example of that was when I lost my father to cancer, I was but a little filly then, and I didn't understand much of what happened. But she took the time to explain everything to me, she took the time to make sure I was okay." Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes wander over the room. "It was not until much later I realized just how much strength that took from her; for back then, it didn't cross my mind that she had lost her husband, to whom she had been married to for ten years, and loved even longer. Not once did she show to me just how much it hurt her, for to her, it was more important that I was faring well under the circumstances.

"My mother was one of the most unselfish ponies I have known. I remember when I had my first concert as the lead cellist. I didn't sleep at all through the night before the concert; I was far too nervous, I almost called in sick that evening. So my mother did what she did best. She pushed me forward, even though I had convinced myself I couldn't. That night we sat together and played the first song I ever played on a cello, and we played it again and again, till the sun rose and we had to get ready for the concert. But still I was nervous, no matter how much my mother convinced me it would be fine.

"During the concert, she made sure to place herself so I could always see her. So when I were to lose my nerve, I could just look into the crowd to see her smiling at me and cheering me on. And after the concert..." She took a deep breath and felt a tear run down her cheek, the lump in her throat made it hard to speak. "she waited, waited for me to say goodbye to all my friends, just to say one thing... I'm proud of you... that's all she said, and that was all she needed to say." She paused and looked over at the side where her mother's music group was settled, their eyes followed her intently, while hoofs wiped away tears trickling down.

"She treasured all life deeply, and what she wanted most for me, and perhaps for her; was for me to find somepony I wanted to have a foal with. She told me many times the joy she felt when raising me, and more than anything, she wanted me to experience that." Octavia chuckled lightly before she continued, "She even went to great lengths to get me dates with stallions she thought would fit me. Too, as you can see, little success." She said as she turned a smile to Vinyl, whom returned hers.

"I feared what my mother would say when I told her I had a marefriend instead of a colfriend. I tortured myself mentally for weeks before I could tell her. Going over various scenarios that would occur. And in the end, it just blurted out of me over a cup of tea. Her response was as simple as 'Do whatever makes you happy, and I'll be happy together with you.' She always wished the best for me, no matter what.

"If ponies asked about my mother, I would say this: She was more than my mother. She was my best friend, my mentor, my advisor, and a pillar I could support myself on when times became rough. She taught me everything I know in music; and that talent is not always just there, you must work for it. She taught me her values, made sure I always stood up for what I thought was right. And without her, I wouldn't be where I am today nor half the mare I am now.

"I look in this church, and what I see are ponies who knew my mother, ponies my mother touched with her wisdom and light. I am overwhelmed and grateful to see just how many came to say goodbye to Calliope Melody, my dear mother."

Octavia felt streams of tears run from her eyes as she finished her speech. She turned and faced the pure white casket, making her way over to it. Under the vase with the white roses laid a silken sheet with violet borders; inside of it stood in pure golden letters' In Loving Memory of Calliope Melody.'

The musician leaned forward and kissed the casket. "Goodbye, mother, you will be dearly missed. Thank you for the time we spent together, and sorry we didn't get more with just the two of us." She clenched her teeth together, struggling to find the words, while using all of her strength to not buckle where she stood. "Thank you... for everything you did, just by being you... thank you."

Octavia turned and nodded to a pony sitting in the back, the signal that Calliope's lullaby would start playing. As soon as the music began a couple of black dressed ponies came walking down the path in the middle of the church. Once reaching the cart, they put themselves in a set of straps and began to pull the casket away. She waited till they dragged it a little forward before she fell in behind it and followed. Vinyl fell in on her side and they walked together in silence. All the while the first song she played together with her mother played in the background.

The grave made ready was on the far side of the yard. The cobble on the road between the grass crunched as the huge wheels on the cart rolled over it, quickly followed by the crunching from the hoofs of ponies.

The rest of the funeral went on like a haze for Octavia, everything from seeing the casket of her mother being placed in the ground; or being covered in dirt. As soon as the song stopped playing, the ponies gathered began to mingle towards the musician, and Vinyl whom stood behind her. They all shook her hoof and hugged her, some whispering comforting words to her, others leaving without much more.

_Grief takes hold differently..._ She thought when given the various condolences.

She didn't notice that most of the ponies had left before Vinyl put her arms around her. The white pony didn't say anything, she just held Octavia tight, nuzzling her gently while rocking from side to side.

As the dew slowly began to settle on the grass around them, Vinyl broke the silence that hung over the graveyard. "That was a beautiful speech, Tavi..."

Octavia nodded, "Thank you."

"You know... she would be incredibly proud of you for being so strong." Vinyl said, waiting for a response, when none was given she added. "And... I'm proud of you."

"I was so busy growing up and being an adult... I completely forgot she was growing older. There was so many things I still wanted to tell her." Octavia said absently while staring at the now filled grave.

"Don't say that!" Vinyl interjected sharply, "Your mother knew you loved her, never doubt that."

"I know... I just wish we had a little more time. Sitting here now, I feel like I didn't spend enough time with her." She answered, "The lullaby brings forth so many pleasant memories. I never played it for anypony but her, it was like that was _our_ song, but it seemed like such a nice way to say goodbye."

Vinyl giggled, "Yeah, it was beautiful. Could you perhaps play it for me some time?" she asked, resting her muzzle on Octavia's groove.

The gray mare turned her gaze, "I thought you didn't like my _boring_ music." She said as her lips curled into a weak smile.

"It doesn't compare to my wubs, but I'd love for you to play something like that for me." Vinyl responded as her cheeks flushed with red.

Octavia smiled as silence fell between them again. Lunaflies began to emerge, painting the night in their luminescent violet light. She fell in tighter to Vinyl's lap, embracing her warmth as the cold slowly crept in over them and enjoying the sight that was in front of them as best she could.

Vinyl took a deep breath behind her, "Do you know the last thing your mother said to me was?" She asked.

The gray mare shook her head in response.

"She told me to take care of you, that you might need somepony soon..." Octavia felt tears fall on her mane as Vinyl took a deep breath. "She knew... she knew that she didn't have much more time left. And she knew what I was there for; she knew that all I wanted was to be there for you; and she knew how nervous I was..."

Octavia rose up and looked at Vinyl, "What are you talking about?" She inquired.

Vinyl swallowed and answered in a wavered voice. "I was going to ask her for her blessing, and she gave it before I could ask, 'cause she knew..."

"You stupid..." Octavia started before leaning forward to swipe away the tear running down the white pony's cheek. "I love you, you know that?" She said as she placed her lips over Vinyl's.


End file.
